


UMvikeli wakhe

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	UMvikeli wakhe

UBrienne akafikanga egumbini lokudlela ukuze ezomhlanza ngokushesha. Wayengekho ezindlini zakhe zangasese, noma. Ekugcineni uJaime wamthola engena, kuzo zonke izindawo, amakamelo kaTywin phakathi kwengxabano eshushu nobaba wakhe.

"Ukuboshwa kukaJaime kumele kube yinto enhle kakhulu," kusho uTywin. Wayemi phambi kwendlovukazi yakhe ngokuzethemba kodonga lwamatshe. UBrienne ubemcasukela futhi izandla zakhe zakhiwe okhalweni njengoba ecabanga ngengxabano yakhe. Eduze kwakhe, leli gumbi lalilungisiwe futhi linobudoda, limbozwe ubufakazi bokuthi uTywin wayenamandla ekuzingeleni, kodwa yize iBrienne icishe yabakhona emgodini webhubesi, yayingabonakali inenkani. Wahlangana namehlo kaTywin ngamehlo akhe aqinile, eqondiswa njengoba ayehlala enekhampasi yakhe yokuziphatha engalingani.

"Kungani kumele kube yisonto eligcwele ukubukwa? Ukugcotshwa kwami kwakulula futhi abantu babenelisekile."

"Ukukhonjwa kwakho kwakudingeka kwenzeke ngokushesha, Umusa Wakho, ngoba besidinga ukuvikela isihlalo sobukhosi. Kepha manje lesihlalo sobukhosi siphephile futhi uJaime angagcotshwa umqhele ngawo wonke umcimbi ofanele. Kusekude kakhulu njengoba kube nemikhosi noma imiqhudelwano emikhulu . "

"Angidingi ukukukhumbuza ukuthi umqhele awunamali nokuthi maduze nje silwa impi. Sizoyikhokhela kanjani le nkinga enje?" UBrienne ubuze ngenkathi edansa ikhanda lengonyama yegolide ebilokhu ihleli phezu kwesikibha sikaTywin. Akekho kubo obonakale sengathi ubonile ukuthi uJaime ufikile, kodwa lokho kwamfanela: akagcinanga lapho nje kuphela kodwa njengoba wayefuna ukubona ukuthi uBrienne uzomphatha kanjani ubaba wakhe, kodwa wayedinga ukuqoqa imininingwane eminingi ngezimo zabo ngangokunokwenzeka.

"Usemncane, umthetho wakho omusha. Abantu bayakuthanda. Uma ubasola, ubanikeze umbukiso ofanele, bazokuvuza." UTywin waqonda edolobheni ngaphandle kwamawindi akhe. "Phonsa iphathi enkulu ngokwanele futhi ngeke bakhononde kakhulu uma unyusa intela."

Ukuqina kukaBrienne kujule. "Abantu abancane sebevele bezwa ubunzima bezintela, nkosi yami. Futhi sebeyaliwe ukuthi banikele ngokuningi kokuvunwa kwabo .Kanti-ke uzongibeka umthwalo omkhulu? Ngabe bazokwenzenjani lapho kufika ubusika?"

Inkulumo kaTywin yayingenangqondo ngisho nesihe. "Die, ngiyacabanga, njengoba abancane benza njalo ngezikhathi zempi."

Okomzuzwana nje, uJaime wayecabanga ukuthi umkakhe uzophonsa lelibhubesi elinezipho kuyise. Iminwe yakhe yaqiniswa yaze yazungeza kwaze kwaba mhlophe, nezicubu ezingalweni zakhe zibonakala ziguqekile. Kepha wabe esethatha umoya waziphoqa ukuthi abonakale ezolile.

"Ngifungelwe ukuthi ngizobavikela. Kungumsebenzi wami oyingcwele njengenkosi yabo, nesifungo sokuba ngothango oluphansi impela."

UTywin wasusa isandla sokuxoshwa. "Isifungo esihle, esenzelwe izingoma zasehlobo. Kepha kumele ufunde ukubhekana namaqiniso, Umusa Wakho: awunakukhetha ngaphandle kokuphinda wenze ibhokisi lomngcwabo. Futhi kunendlela eyodwa yokwenza lokho. Yenza umbukiso wokubekwa kukaJaime kanye Ama-commons azowela konke ukukunika lokhu okucelayo. Futhi uma impi iqala, cabanga ukuthi amabutho akho azolwa kanzima kangakanani lapho ehlanganyela insimu nenkosi yawo. "

UBrienne wamfulathela, wathula futhi wakhathazeka njengoba ecabanga ngamazwi akhe. Amakhosi nezindlovukazi zezindaba bonke babusa ngokuhlakanipha, ngokuqinile nangokuphepha ezihlalweni zabo zobukhosi. Kepha iqiniso lalikhona: ukukhetha kanzima, imihlatshelo nokukhathazeka okungapheli. UJaime wayibona inselelo yalo eguqa amahlombe akhe. Wasula umphimbo wakhe.

"Noma nje ngithokozela idili elihle," esho ngokumamatheka okungamanga, "impela angikufanele ukubukwa nokugubha isonto lonke."

UTywin waphenduka ukubukeka okungathandeki endodaneni yakhe. Ubebonakala ukuthi ucasukile ukuthi yena noBrienne baphazamisekile, kodwa ngaphambi kokuthi asho lutho, uJaime waphakamisa umqulu omncane wesikhumba.

"Nginelizwi elivela kuTirion," kusho yena. "Ufike eWinterfell kubusuku obubili edlule."

"Futhi?" kufunwa ubaba wakhe.

"Futhi uphoxisiwe." UJaime wabuka njengoba ubuso bukaTywin babubomvu ngokufutheka, wabe eseguqukela kuBrienne. Ubekwazi ukufunda ukudideka enkulumweni yakhe, nokuzwela uTire.

"Bazama!" UTywin waqala, kodwa uJaime wamnquma.

"Ubhala ukuthi uNed Stark ugcizelela ukuthi indodakazi yakhe isencane kakhulu ukuthi ingashada nokuthi umdlalo wendodana yakhe uRobb kumele wenziwe kuqala. Ubuye athi uStark akabonakali ethanda ukukhulisa amabhanela akhe kuStannis Baratheon. Uma uBrienne efuna lokho INyakatho ukuvikela umqhele, uTirion ucabanga ukuthi uzowela eningizimu ayojoyina amabutho akhe kuye. Kodwa ngeke asinikeze iSansa. "

UTywin wahlikihla inkemba yakhe. "Bengihlala ngazi ukuthi uyisiwula."

"Uphi uNyazilwezulu manje?" Kubuza uBrienne.

"Namanje ngisakujabulela ukungenisa izihambi kwabakwaStark," kusho uJaime emtshela. "Akasho ukuthi uzohlala isikhathi esingakanani, kodwa ngicabanga ukuthi uzokwenzela iWhite Harbour kungekudala."

"INkosi uTywin," kusho uBrienne, izwi lakhe lingasho lutho, "uzosemukela isinqumo sikaNed Stark ngaphandle kobubi. UTrion uzokwamukelwa emuva eKing's Landing, futhi ngizokhuluma mathupha noMace Tyrell. Ngikholwa ukuthi unendodakazi yobudala bomshado. "

UTywin waquleka. “Margaery,” kusho yena, futhi uJaime wayazi ukuthi wafunda igama lale ntombazane kuphela ngenkathi enza nezinhlelo zokushada noCersei emndenini.

"Kahle kakhulu. Mhlawumbe uHighgarden uzoba ngcono kakhulu emhlanganweni wobumbano. Ngiyacela ungixolise, ngizohamba ngibhale amasamanisi ngokushesha," kusho yena, futhi ukhiphe amakamelo kaTywin ngokukhulu ukuzithoba kwehhovisi lakhe, ngokungangabazeki ujabule walesi sizathu sokumshiya.

UJaime wamlandela ukuphuma, ehlekiswa yindlela akwenza masinyane ngayo lapho ezokhulula ubabekazi wakhe nje lapho esakhululekile ebukhweni bukayise. Ngesikhathi ehla emhubeni amahlombe akhe ehlaziyekile, isilevu sakhe sehla, imaski yenkantolo yehla kuye njengoba elahla imicabango yakhe.

"Akusikho konke akusho," emlandela ngemuva.

UBrienne wama futhi waphendukela kuye, embuka esondela ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. "Impela umfowenu awunazo ezinye izindaba ezimbi?"

"Ubhale ukuthi uCersei kumele ukuthi wayekhungathekile ukuthi uStannis ushade ngokwethembekile, ngakho-ke akazange abuyele esihlalweni sakhe sobukhosi. Kubukeka sengathi ujatshuliswa yilutho lokuthi kumele ahlawulele omncane mfowethu, noma emuhle impela. "

Unkosikazi wakhe wagoqa amehlo akhe ebubini bukaTirion. "Ngabe kukhona okunye okuwusizo?"

"Empeleni ..." UJaime wamnikeza isikhumba sesibili abesitholile kumfowabo. Wambuka ngamehlo amahle ebuka iphepha, enwebeka, abuyela kwelakhe.

"Ingabe kuliqiniso?" ebuza, izwi lakhe liphansi futhi enesifiso.

"Akekho umuntu ohlangothini loNxweme lweNarrow owazi ngokweqiniso," ephendula ngokuxhamazela, "kodwa iTrionion iyakukholwa. Futhi uma uDanereys Targaryen enezidonsa ezintathu, akukho kungabaza ukuthi uqonde kuphi."

"Lapha," uBrienne wavuma, wachaza incwadi. "Uzoza lapha."

Bashise bonke, uJaime wacabanga. Wamboza isandla somkakhe nesakhe. "Yebo. Uzokuza esihlalweni sobukhosi sikayise."


End file.
